RWBY: The Joy of Creation
by Punkarella
Summary: Very few know, but Jaune has had a troubled past with animatronics haunting his childhood. Eventually, he managed to get away from them by fleeing to Beacon. However, one cannot flee their past as Jaune's catches up with him when he thought he'd lost it. Now he must confront the ones that ruined his childhood and learn the truth. However, some things are best left a secret...


**Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction. It is based on an idea that recently sprung up in my head that I needed to get out. A part of this was inspired by watching videos of The Joy of Creation Story Mode by Nikson, which blew my mind. That, and I've been getting into RWBY lately, which is amazing. Cannot wait for volume 5.**

 **And this is important. Writing character personalities is slightly difficult for me and so I may get some characterizations wrong. I'm sorry in advance, but I'll try my absolute best to keep them as relatable to the series as I possibly can.**

 **Anyway, for timelines This story takes place sometime in Volume 2 and everyone is at Beacon. I wanted to do it between an episode, but seemed too difficult, so I put it whenever in the volume.**

 **And before anyone asks, there will be no Children Souls in the animatronics. I've already made the basis for this story and they don't fit well with it, so the robots aren't possessed.**

 **And as a final disclaimer, I do not own RWBY and Five Nights at Freddy's. They belong to Rooster Teeth Productions and Scott Cawthon respectively.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Shaking.

Everything was shaking, slightly grey and had the sound of a heartbeat in the air.

The device on the wall near the door was flashing red. Not good.

There was blood, dripping from the ceiling, but he knew it wasn't real. Just some twisted hallucination to make him feel worse. Even when he hardened his determination and will, it was difficult not to panic slightly in the situation he was in. He didn't know why these animatronic monsters were stalking and trying to kill him, but he always fended them off. Sometimes with a small amount of difficulty, sometimes barely scraping through the night.

 **'Urrrrrrrr?...** ' He heard the noise come from the window and almost on instinct, he quickly drew the curtains shut. He felt a bit worse as he caught a slight glimpse of what was there.

 **'Urrr..."** The moan, accompanied by a footstep, implied that the coast was clear and he wearily opened the curtains to see nothing but the dark night outside. He breathed a short sigh of relief and choked into a small gasp in surprise.

 **BANG! BANG! SLAM!**

Upon hearing the first 'knock,' if one could call it that, he spun around turning the light behind him off and laid low on his bed. Just as the door slammed open whatever was there, peered into the room scanning for him. He didn't dare rise however, as he knew that the thing would kill him if he sat up or see his light turned on.

 _Creeeeakkkk…_

His eyes spontaneously widened as he knew what made that noise. He quickly glanced over towards the closet where he faintly saw a yellow head and orange beak intently peeking out of the closet. He mentally cheered when the creature appeared at the same time as the one at the door, as both animatronics needed the light turned off to be repelled.

 **SLAM!**

He sat up hastily as the door slammed shut and gazed over at the magenta eyes, which stared at him intensly. They outright leered at him before vanishing back into the closet which shut with a small thud.

He didn't have time to rest. When he turned around, he saw a frighteningly familiar hook on his bed. He silently groaned before reaching out to turn the light back on and quickly laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, just as what seemed to be a fox appeared above him.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon just a little bit longer!" he thought as he felt the fox creature breathe short breaths on his face which sounded a lot like low growls as it searched all over for his eyes. Eventually, after a painful few seconds, it gave up and vanished with a bitter bark which he took as a sign of safety. Sitting up, he caught his breath as he glanced at the clock behind him.

5:30, the digital clock read. He couldn't help but sigh. Of course it would be like this, the last hour seemed to drag on longer than the other ones. The animatronics knew that they hadn't had much time left so they always became savage when it was like this.

He sighed wondering how he even got into the mess in the first place. They appeared long ago when he was six years old and he was living his life like any other child. The next thing he knew, he had woken up in the night to find his house under attack by animatronics - not that he knew why they were even there in the first place. He considered their first attack the most terrifying moment of his life, as he had no idea what was happening, nor where his parents were.

But then he heard a metallic shriek. Followed by a scream of a man and a woman that was abruptly cut off. He recognized the voices as his mother and father, and even though he was only six and oblivious to the harshness of the world, he knew something bad had happened as those were screams of terror.

He stayed under the safety of his bed sheets for the remainder of the night, not caring if he gave away his position. He was scared for his life and it was the only safe place available. At one point, he heard metal footsteps approach his door, but then whatever was there suddenly went away with an angry and disappointed growl. To this day, he still didn't know why the monster decided to leave when it could have easily killed him.

The next morning, when it seemed like the intruders were gone, he finally mustered the courage to venture out of his room and slowly walk to his parents' room. What he saw would stay in his mind forever. When he entered, he choked in horror as saw his parents lying in a pool of their own blood, with their throats removed from their bodies.

But alas, he didn't have time to grieve as he heard a deep, low growl coming from the closet which utterly terrified him feeling utterly shaken to the bone, and he ran back to his room and cried until his sisters came home from a mission.

That was when he was a mere child. Now, he was 17 years old and relieving that dream again. The one where the Animatronics would try to break into his bedroom when he was 7 years old. And to him, everything was spinning...

 **GGAAAAAA-!**

The sight of a yellow head and orange beak filled his vision as the chicken screamed loudly right in his face and headbutted him back against his bed before suddenly disappearing. He achingly held his head as he saw the bed light on and realized his mistake.

 **SLAM!**

His eyes widened in horror as the door slammed open and heavy footsteps barged right inside the bedroom. He saw a bright pair of red eyes looking around the room before locking fixedly onto him.

 **BRWAAAAAAHHH!** The last thing he registered was a faceless purple beast roar above him and slam its only fist right into the side of his face, knocking him out instantly.

…

When he eventually came to, he was still on his bed, but he noticed trees around him, which had never happened before when he had the bedroom dream in his life.

"A forest? Why didn't it kill me?" he thought in confusion, as it wasn't like the animatronic to spare him. Sometimes he would mess up and die in this dream by the hands of the animatronics but they never spared him. He winced as he touched the spot where the animatronic had struck.

"...Jaune…" a soft voice whispered out from behind him. He looked behind him, to see nothing there.

"Jaune…" the voice was louder and came from seemingly everywhere. He nervously looked around but there were only giant trees as far as the eye could see. He had a sinking feeling however something might be waiting to pounce out at any minute.

"Jaune." The voice was even clearer than last time. Closer as well. He continued to look around for any sign of life only to see nothing. Although he could have sworn he saw something move in the trees, but it was a brief moment of uncertainty.

"Jaune." This time the voice was directly behind him and as he turned around, he felt a yellow hand forcefully grab his neck and easily lift him up with no trouble. The grabber turned him right around to face one another; shocked blue eyes met empty black ones, as both stared at one another. He full of life, the animatronic, lifeless.

"It's Me," the voice seemingly came from the animatronic, yet its mouth made no movement at all. And that was all he heard before the before the words, **"WE REMAIN"** flashed right before his eyes, followed by the face of a yellow, almost golden bear. Everything went black right then.

* * *

"Jaune!" At that shout, Jaune Arc shot up with a gasp as he frantically looked around. Looking around, he saw his teammates, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, looking at him with concerned gazes.

"Are you alright Jaune? You were tossing and turning all night. We couldn't get any sleep," Ren said with a neutral face, but his eyes showed concern for his leader and friend.

"Yeah Jaune! You were like Gah-Brah-Awgh!" Nora imitated Jaune sleeping as he looked down. "And wham! That mark appeared on your face in an instant! Out of nowhere! And it looks really nasty! Do you need a doctor?" Jaune's eyes widened as he touched his face, and flinched upon contact. He may not have been able to see it, but the massive bruise that the faceless animatronic gave him was present on the left side of his face.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing right away, Jaune. We need to get some ice on that as soon as possible," Pyrrha said kindly, but with a stern tone, firmly taking hold of Jaune's arm and effortlessly lifting him up from the bed.

"No!" Jaune said suddenly as he became aware of what was going on. He saw Pyrrha's startled face and quickly worked a smile onto his face. "I-I mean, thanks Pyrrha, really. But I think I'll be fine, I mean, it's just a bruise right? It's not lethal or anything," he ended that with an awkward laugh and sheepishly rubbed his head while Pyrrha sighed and shook her head.

"Jaune, we have to get this looked at. This looks really bad compared to all the other times you've been bruised. I, at least, think you should put some ice on it." Pyrrha reasoned with her leader to at least treat it himself.

"I'm in agreement with her," Ren spoke up. "And besides, those types of injuries get worse if they suffer more abuse. And considering that we fight Grimm and each other, those two don't bond well together. You should get that looked at."

"No really guys, it's fine. I'm sure it'll go away eventually. What you say we go down to breakfast?" Jaune tried to end the conversation, not wanting to discuss what caused the injury in the first place as they could be at risk.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said sighing reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but we can't let this go. Nora, if you please," Ren finished, as Nora grinned her mischievous grin.

She gave him a mock salute. "Yes Renny!" and rushed over to Jaune, grasping his arm. "Come on Jauney! Let's go to the hospital wing!" She leaned close to him, "You don't have a choice in this!" she whispered in a childish sing song voice, as she barged through the door and rushed down the door, an unwilling Jaune yelling his protests.

"Was that a good idea? You know how… well, you know how she is," Ren said with a small sigh. Pyrrha just shook her head.

"I know, but you know how Jaune is as well: stubborn about showing weakness. It's admirable, but at times, very tiring," Pyrrha honestly spoke her opinion of her leader.

"I know," Ren simply said and left to go down to breakfast. Pyrrha soon followed him, but couldn't help but wonder if that bruise had more meaning than she thought.

It was at that moment she could have sworn she felt a pair of eyes watching her, but she had shut the door by that point and walked down to breakfast with Ren, who felt Jaune knew much more than he let on.

* * *

"Sooooo… mind telling us how you got that, Vomit Boy? You woke up on the wrong side of bed?" Yang Xiao Long asked Jaune teasingly, referring to his bruise while having an amused look on her face.

"Errrr… well… ah…" Jaune struggled to think up an excuse. He couldn't say he got punched by a robot in a dream that ended up being real. There was no way anyone would believe that.

"Jaune was having a nightmare when this nasty bruise appeared out of nowhere. And we know, because he kept us up with his groans and didn't wake up once," Pyrrha summarized for Yang, who seemed to accept the response, although the blonde didn't miss Jaune giving the red head a grateful look; she decided not to press it.

"Yeah! I tried everything I could think of! Nose pinching, pouring water, tickling, wet willies, my best sloth jokes, everything! But he didn't wake up! Not to any of them! And Jaune normally wakes up without any trouble, so I don't know what happened this time!" Nora told everyone at the table without skipping a beat. Jaune looked up from his meal, surprised.

"Did you seriously stick your spit covered finger in my ear while I was sleeping?!" he asked with a shocked tone. The orange haired girl anxiously rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin while Ren just gave a small sigh.

"Her idea, not mine," he said, not looking up from his breakfast as Ruby and Yang giggled softly at the interaction. It was at that moment, Jaune felt his pocket vibrate.

"Hold on a minute guys, I got a message," he said pulling his scroll out and looking at the newly received message. The sender was unknown and was text only. As much as it confused Jaune, he opened it anyway. He immediately wished he didn't.

 _It's Me._ The message came with a picture. It showed Jaune sleeping in his bed, his face scrunched up in fright and pain. It was taken from a slight overhead view, almost as if whoever took the picture was standing above him.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, looking over his shoulder at the message and frowned upon seeing the picture.

"Did you two take pictures last night?" she asked Ren and Nora, who looked up. The Valkyrie tilted her head slightly at the question while the male raised an eyebrow.

"I never used my scroll once," Ren replied while Nora shook her head. The team looked at Jaune who shrugged awkwardly, trying to mask his nervousness. And he did a good job because inside, he was deeply alarmed and was reminded of his terrifying childhood and traumatic dream. But he quickly regrouped his thoughts.

"I can't think about all that. That's all in the past, I'm at Beacon now, they can't find me here... right?" he thought to himself, but he couldn't help but feel a sudden spike of nervousness rush through him. Almost as if he was incredibly wrong.

* * *

"And that children, was how I slayed the Deathstalker and saved the village from complete and total annihilation!" Professor Peter Port boasted to his class, who were bored out of their minds listening to the elderly man ramble on about one of his stories that may or may not be true. Nobody could figure out if they were and neither did anyone actually care.

Take Blake for example. It seemed she was paying attention to the professor, but she had one of her books on her lap and taking quick glances while Port wasn't looking. Granted, having to pretend she was paying attention proved to be rather stressful, but worth it as the man droned on and on and on.

Her teammates could agree with her. Yang looked bored out of her skull, Ruby was asleep, and Weiss was the only one who feigned interested, but she knew she was just as bored as the rest of them.

She felt her back pocket shake, her scroll had received a new message. She raised an eyebrow and opened her scroll under her desk so that Port couldn't see it. Taking a glance at the portly professor, he was still rambling on about something on his past. Seeing her chance, she opened the message and for a second, she could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

 _Hello my Darling._ The sender was anonymous, but Blake knew there was only one person she knew who used that nickname around her. Looking around her, she sent a response back.

 _Adam?_ She may not be showing it on the outside, but inside, she was panicking. Her former partner had caught up with her. She had no idea how he'd found her, but her friends could be in massive danger. She didn't pay attention to Port anymore as a new message was received.

 _Why did you leave me Blake? We could have changed so much together._ Blake unconsciously clenched her teeth as she sent a reply.

 _I won't use violence to get my point across Adam. I want humans and Faunus to live together in equality, not to be feared and hated._ Blake waited for the response and when it came, she could have sworn she heard her former partner scoff.

 _So you choose the humans over your own kind. You're a traitor Blake, and the White Fang does not take kindly to those who turn their backs on them._

"Mr Arc!" She snapped back to attention to see Port call out Jaune. "I hear your skills in Grimm Combat have grown significantly! I wish to see that more myself. Would you step forward young man?" The Arc nodded as he went to retrieve Crocea Mors.

Blake stared at her scroll to find that Adam hadn't sent any new messages. Her only thought was that he was plotting his next attack, wherever that may be. She just hoped that the school's defences held if the White Fang were to attack Beacon. She had known Adam for a long time and he proved himself to be a worthy opponent, not be underestimated under any circumstances.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as Jaune returned, sword and shield ready for the upcoming fight as he approached the cage where a Grimm, captured by Port was imprisoned.

"Excellent Mr Arc!" the portly professor boomed excitedly, as Jaune stood in front of the cage. "Let the fight begin!" And with that, he slammed his axe onto the cage and the latch holding it broke and fell. Jaune stood tensely on guard, waiting for the Grimm to come out, to counter its attack and strike it down.

Only it never appeared. A full minute passed and there was absolutely no movement from the Grimm that Port had captured. The professor was also curious as to why the Boarbatusk he caught earlier wasn't charging out of the cage, like other Grimm would have.

Suddenly, a black blur flew out of the cage with such speed, that Jaune didn't have time to react. The Grimm hit him ### causing him to stagger back at the force of the impact. He didn't have time to see something speeding out of the cage right towards him.

 **URRRAGAGGHHHH!** The last vision he had before the steel arm slammed into his head was the metallic body with wires littered around the torso and waist, a missing arm, a hollow face with only a bottom jaw, and the evil red pin prick eyes. Before Jaune hit his head on the ground, he was filled with terror as one of his past night terrors had found him.

If Endo R 'Blue' had worked its way into Beacon, then the others surely must have as well. That was last thing he thought before all went black.

* * *

 **Well, that happened, and we're only just getting started. Adam's involvement will be revealed in due time... if he was even involved at all.**

 **The Fallen won't be the only Animatronics appearing in this, more will appear later. I plan on Withered, Ignited, Phantom, Nightmare, and Twisted versions appear. I already have plans on how the Nightmares are going to appear, I may have a possible idea with Twisteds.**

 **See you next time, whenever that may be.**


End file.
